


Helt annerledes enn en gutt

by pagnilagni



Series: Smut [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Vilde lar fingrene gli over Evas kinn. Huden er så bløt, så myk, helt annerledes enn en gutt. Som henne selv.





	1. Det føles som om kroppen ikke er hennes lenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/gifts).



> Gratulerer med dagen til Frieda Echte, en av verdens beste venner, betalesere og fine folk ❤❤❤

Vilde lar fingrene gli over Evas kinn. Huden er så bløt, så myk, helt annerledes enn en gutt. Som henne selv. Fingertuppene berører så vidt huden, danser litt, skjelver. Hun legger hånden på kinnet hennes, fingertuppene under øret, tommelen på kinnbeinet. Stryker varsomt. Er redd for å ødelegge noe, miste henne.

Hun bøyer seg frem mot henne for å smake på Evas lepper. Pusten er skjelvende, bevegelsene usikre, som om hun ikke riktig tør dette, som om det er galt, som om noe kan gå galt. Vildes lepper berører Evas, lett, forsiktig, som for litt siden, da de danset, da de var på fest. De smaker fortsatt det samme. Litt søtt, litt øl, litt tyggegummi, litt potetgull. Det er fuktige, bløte. Eva møter leppene hennes, de leker, prøver seg frem, kjenner på hverandre, smaker forsiktig, slikker med tungen langs kanten av den andres lepper.

Med ett trekker Eva seg litt unna, ser på henne, setter seg opp. Hun tar tak i toppen sin og trekker den bestemt av seg, legger seg ned igjen. 

Hun har svart BH under. Svart med blonder, litt gjennomsiktig. Vilde kan se knoppene under det tynne stoffet. Stroppene er smale over skuldrene. Hun stirrer som forhekset på den. Hun har sett den før, Eva har byttet foran henne mange ganger. Men det er noe med stedet, med at hun ligger i Evas seng, og ser på den, på henne, på Eva.

Eva ser på henne, stryker hånden over kinnet hennes, ser på genseren hennes. Stryker hånden nedover halsen mot skulderen hennes, lar fingrene gli ned mot brystet, stopper ikke, langs siden av kroppen, ned mot hoftene. Vilde puster forsiktig, skjønner hva Eva vil, vil det selv, prøver å ikke puste for høyt, ikke stønne.

Når Eva kommer til slutten av genseren, stopper hun opp. Lar hånden hvile på hoften hennes, tommelen på kanten av genseren, de andre fingrene langs trusen, så vidt nedover trusen. Vilde snur seg over på ryggen, hun blir akutt opptatt av hvordan brystene ligger finest, hvilken BH har hun egentlig på i dag? Hun må tenke seg om, hvis det er den rosa så kan hun ligge på ryggen, men om det er den hvite bør hun ligge på siden. Hun tror det er den rosa. Hun trekker forsiktig i genseren, ser på Eva. Eva smiler og legger hendene på hver sin side av henne, tar forsiktig tak i genseren og ser på henne med et spørrende blikk. Vilde nikker nesten umerkelig, Eva trekker den forsiktig opp. Fingrene hennes glir over magen hennes, hun husker å trekke den inn, strammer magemusklene, ser at Eva ser på dem, fingrene danser så vidt rundt navlen. Vilde gyser, den lille bevegelsen gikk rett ned mellom lårene hennes, som en gnist.

Eva drar genseren forsiktig oppover mens Vilde løfter litt på ryggen og skuldrene. Eva trekker den opp til halsen hennes, holder hendene på siden av brystene hennes, kjenner på det myke med fingertuppene. Leker med brystvorten gjennom stoffet i BHen, det er den rosa, ser Vilde lettet. Brystvorten knopper seg og blir stiv, Vilde stønner. Eva smiler, stryker mer over den, bøyer seg ned og kysser den, puster varm, fuktig luft på den. Stoffet blir fuktig, det føles kaldt når luften treffer det igjen. Eva ser ned på den, det ser ut som hun liker det hun ser. Ser ut som hun vil ta mer på den, leke mer med den. 

Fingrene beveger seg mot den nakne huden bortenfor BHen, mellom brystene, tar forsiktig der også, langs blondekanten. Hun sniker en finger inn under det tynne stoffet, nærmer seg areola, Vilde kjenner den nupper seg, hun vrir lett på seg slik at brystvorten kommer ørlite granne nærmere, slik at Eva kan ta på den, la fingeren gli over den, rulle den mellom to fingre, klemme forsiktig, klype litt. Vilde puster tyngre og raskere, kjenner at nesevingene blir utspilt, hun bøyer hodet bakover og lukker øynene et øyeblikk, nyter, holder på å gi fra seg kontrollen. 

Eva kikker ned på hendene sine og på Vildes bryst, dytter litt i genseren som ligger i en krøll under halsen hennes, kommer på hva hun holdt på med. Vilde setter seg opp slik at Eva kan dra genseren over hodet hennes, hun kaster den på gulvet. Vilde blir sittende. Hun ser på Eva, sier ingenting. Legger hånden sin på kinnet hennes, ser granskende på henne. Luften føles ladet, det er noe der, hun vet ikke helt hva.

Eva ser på henne. Setter seg på kne litt nærmere henne, knærne berører utsiden av Vildes lår, hviler seg på henne, hun kan kjenne varmen fra Eva. Hun legger hendene på siden av brystkassen hennes, lar de forsiktig gli bakover, ser litt spørrende på Vilde, “kan jeg?”. Vilde nikker, holder pusten. Hun kjenner hvordan Eva fomler litt med BH-hekten, fniser litt, får den løs. Lar de to stroppene henge ufestet et øyeblikk, Vilde kjenner hvordan BHen løsner, hvordan brystene faller litt ned, ikke lenger støttes av den. Hun retter seg uvilkårlig litt opp i ryggen og trekker skuldrene bakover, vil de skal strutte, peke fremover. BHen kommer litt lengre fra huden, henger løst foran, holdes bare oppe av skulderstroppene. Eva legger forsiktig fingrene på dem og drar dem ned, mens Vilde strekker og vrir på armene for å få den av.

Hun trekker pusten dypt idet overkroppen er naken. Puster ut igjen.

Evas hender glir opp langs henne igjen. Fingertuppene, fingrene, tomlene, håndflaten, den krummede hånden, rett hånd. Bevegelsen er flytende, Vilde skjelver når hun kjenner hånden mot huden sin. Eva stopper når hun kommer til brystene, legger hendene om dem begge, former hånden til en skål, gnir sakte rundt og rundt med håndflatene. Det sitrer og kiler, brystvortene knopper seg mot hendene. Eva gnir på dem med tomlene, på begge brystvortene. De er harde, litt ømme av den plutselige behandlingen. Vilde ser ned på dem, nesten hypnotisert. Det er første gang hun har sett noen andre ta på brystene hennes slik, massere brystvortene, klemme på dem, suge på dem.

 _...herregud_. Eva har bøyd ansiktet inn mot brystet hennes og kysser den ene brystvorta nå. Vilde kjenner leppene hennes rundt den, kjenner tungespissen vått mot tuppen av den inni munnen hennes. Hun tar mer av den i munnen, slikker på hele det brune, suger forsiktig på den, litt kraftigere. Vilde rykker til, stønner, det kjennes som tusen sommerfugler i magen, som flyr nedover, vinger som så vidt berører huden i kilende bevegelser. 

Eva skvetter til og ser på henne. “Skal eg stoppe?” spør hun, hektisk bekymret.  
Vilde rister fort på hodet, absolutt ikke, har hun lyst til å si, ikke stopp, fortsett. Hun bare rister på hodet.  
“Skal eg gjøre det mer?”  
Vilde nikker, føler seg naken, vil ikke at dette skal stoppe. Eva bøyer seg mot brystet igjen og fortsetter å suge og slikke på brystvorta. Hun flytter hånden bort på det andre brystet og masserer det også, før hun kysser seg bort til det og begynner å suge på brystvorta der. Vilde stønner, dette er for godt. Hun legger sin egen hånd på brystet sitt, gnir forsiktig, det er vått etter Eva. Eva legger hånden sin ved siden av hennes, vil kjenne hva hun gjør, hjelpe henne, stryke sammen med henne. Vilde ligger på ryggen, nyter bare, dette er bedre enn noe annet hun kan huske. Kjenner Evas hender over seg, de lette fingrene, sine egne hender, munnen hennes, tungen, Eva som kysser og slikker henne over hele brystet.

Det er godt, deilig, fantastisk, ordene strekker ikke til. Hun har hatt sex før, kysset, kjent hender på kroppen sin, under bukselinningen, nede i trusen sin. Men det har vært så langt fra dette, det har gått så fort, vært hardt og uvørent, som om formålet var å ta på henne, ikke få henne til å føle.

Med Eva er det mykt, ømt, varsomt. Hendene hennes er myke, fingrene forsiktige. Det er en ømhet over bevegelsene hun ikke har kjent før, utforskende fingertupper som glir sakte over huden, som vætes av det fuktige, som finner veier dit hun selv pleier finne veien, på samme måte som hun selv, bare uendelig mye bedre.

Vilde kjenner Evas tunge slikke en sti fra brystknoppen nedover magen, over den myke huden, den nupper seg i det kjølige rommet, eller er det kanskje av det Eva gjør, det som skjer nå. Hendene hennes glir langs kroppen hennes, hviler på hoftekammen, tomlene lager små sirkler på magen, fingrene klemmer inn mot ryggen. Den ene tommelen glir ned mot trusen, smyger seg under kanten på den, hun kjenner den så vidt mot kanten av det krusete håret.

Følelsen får henne til å gispe etter pusten, til å trekke den i et gisp, til å trekke magen inn, til et øyeblikk å få panikk, som om hun ikke visste hva som skulle skje nå. Så slapper hun av, det er Eva. Hun nyter følelsen av tommelen hennes som beveger seg frem og tilbake over krøllene. Kjenner den kilende følelsen idet den beveger seg lenger ned, der huden er mer følsom, der det er noe mer enn bare hud. Hun føler fuktigheten i stoffet, kjenner at hun er våt, aner hvordan den pirrende duften snart vil treffe neseborene deres, hvordan leppene vil bevege seg mot hverandre, fingrene som vil gli over den våte huden...

Eva tar tak i trusen hennes med begge hender, ser Vilde i øynene, ansiktet er alvorlig, hun smiler ikke. Ser spørrende på Vilde, som nikker ivrig, lydløst. Hun kniper såvidt rumpeballene sammen og løfter på baken for å gjøre det lettere å få av trusen, slapper av igjen når den er nede på lårene hennes. Eva drar den helt av, slenger den på gulvet. 

Vilde føler seg med ett så naken, hun blir så bevisst at hun ikke har klær på, kjenner den kalde luften mot det glatte. Hun krysser hendene foran brystet, presser lårene lett mot hverandre. Eva ser på henne, smiler, legger seg ved siden av henne, legger armen over henne, stryker henne på overarmen og skulderen. Kysser henne lett, et mykt, vått kyss, mange små kyss, et dypere kyss igjen. Varsomt tar Eva tak i Vildes arm og flytter den bort fra brystet, gjør det samme med den andre armen. Kiler henne på innsiden av overarmene, får henne til å slappe av, le. Vilde legger armene opp over hodet, bøyer hodet bakover og ler. Eva stikker nesen inn i de glattbarberte armhulen hennes, kiler litt med en flat finger, snuser seg nedover kroppen hennes, snart er hun tilbake mellom beina hennes med hånden. 

Fingrene smyger seg mellom lårene, helt oppe der de møtes, fingertuppene danser over de våte, hovne leppene, tommelen hviler der leppene treffer hverandre, beveger seg sakte i små sirkler. De andre fingrene glir over leppene, over den tørre huden på de ytre, over den rynkete, våte huden på de indre, mellom dem, rundt dem, over, inni dem. Vilde sprer lårene litt, gjør det lettere å komme til. Eva flytter fingrene litt lenger ned, lar dem sirkle rundt åpningen, lar en finger gli inn i det varme, våte, mens de andre fortsatt er på utsiden, tommelen fortsatt der leppene møtes, masserer klitten forsiktig, lett, ikke for hardt, ikke for lett.

Vilde puster raskere og tyngre, munnen er halvåpen, øynene lukket. Hun nyter dette, nyter øyeblikket. Eva ser på henne, hun ligger ved siden av henne, litt lenger ned i senga enn hun selv ligger, og støtter seg på den andre albuen mens hun ser på Vilde, tar på henne, hører henne. Blikket hennes er oppmerksomt, følger bevegelsene hennes, ser på munnen, øynene, nesen, brystet, magen, lårene hennes. Eva legger den ledige hånden på brystet nærmest seg, klemmer det forsiktig, masserer brystvorten mellom fingrene sine.

Vilde kjenner de velkjente ilingene i kroppen, de samler seg i magen, i skrittet, det er som hundre, nei tusen, en million, sommerfugler beveger seg der inne, inne i magen, i fjærlette strøk over huden. De små rykningene i kroppen begynner, det kiler, hun sprer beina, presser hoftene opp, kjenner hvordan det rykker i musklene, hvordan rykningene vokser til et jordskjelv, en bølge, en tsunami av spasmer og sommerfugler, hvordan hun nesten ikke greier puste, kroppen som spenner seg i en bue, det føles som om bare hodet og hælene berører sengen, som om resten av kroppen svever, bare støttet i de to punktene hun kjenner holder henne oppe.

Eva holder henne, holder brystet hennes, holder hånden over klitten, over leppene, i skrittet, presser mot underlivet hennes, et jevnt press, en berøring, noe ord ikke kan beskrive, hun kjenner bare hendene hennes på seg, rundt seg, under seg, inni seg.

Etterpå ligger de på ryggen i sengen. Vilde greier ikke tenke, det føles som om kroppen ikke er hennes lenger. Hun ligger stille på ryggen, kjenner hun er i ferd med å smette på plass i sin egen kroppen igjen. Endelig kan hun puste, smile, snakke igjen.  
“Takk”, sier hun til Eva. Ser på munnen hennes, har lyst til å kysse henne igjen. Hun legger seg på siden, bøyer seg litt mot henne, spørrende. Eva smiler og bøyer seg mot henne, kysser henne ømt på munnen. Helt annerledes enn en gutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har jeg visst begått min første f/f smut også...litt nervepirrende, må jeg innrømme.
> 
> Takk til evakyaki for betalesing!


	2. Søtt, salt, litt syrlig.

De ligger tett inntil hverandre, Vilde er i kontakt med seg selv igjen, har kommet tilbake i kroppen sin etter de intense følelsene. De kysser hverandre langsomt, ømt, dvelende. Smaker, nyter, bare er der.

Vilde lar hendene sine gli nedover Eva, utenpå den svarte BHen, kjenner langs stroppene. Vet ikke helt hva hun skal gjøre nå, om hun skal ta den av eller om hun skal gjøre noe annet eller om Eva er fornøyd nå. Huden er varm mot fingertuppene, myk som fløyel. Hun kjenner konturene av ribbeina under, ryggraden, musklene i ryggen. 

Fingrene hennes glir nedover innsiden av overarmene til Eva når Eva strekker seg i sengen. Hun har hår i armhulen, Vilde lar forsiktig tommelen gli over det. Det er fint, uvant, men ser litt vilt ut, naturlig. Hårene er myke, mørkeblonde, våte av svette. Hun legger nesen borttil, snuser inn. Det dufter av parfyme og litt av svette, en skarp lukt av fersk svette. Hun trekker inn duften, og kjenner med ett at hun blir kåt, at duften av svette gjorde noe med henne, det er som om det smeller i henne.

“Så godt du lukter!” ramler det ut av henne. Hun rødmer. Eva smiler og strekker seg litt mer, legger seg til rette slik at det blir lettere for Vilde å fortsette å ligge slik. Hun smiler mot Evas hud, stikker nesen sin litt nærmere. Hårene kiler henne så vidt på overleppen. Vilde former munnen til et kyss, kysser de myke hårene. Det føles litt rart, litt merkelig, kombinasjonen av den myke huden og jentelukten, og håret, så annerledes enn en gutt. Hun stikker tungespissen forsiktig ut, slikker forsiktig på hårene. De smaker salt. Eva fniser lavt. “Det kiler”, ler hun.

Vilde flytter seg bort fra armhulen hennes. “Unnskyld.”  
Eva legger armen rundt skulderen hennes og trekker henne mot seg. “Nei, ikke slutt, da”, smiler hun mot håret hennes. Vilde ler, gnir nesen sin mot Evas hud, mot den myke huden like nedenfor kragebeinet, flytter seg mot armhulen igjen. Duften er forheksende, hypnotiserende. Hun stikker nesen inn dit igjen, mumler “du lukter deilig” inn i det, Eva ler igjen, pusten hennes går litt tyngre.

“Liker du det?”  
“Det lukter så godt”, ramler det ut av Vilde. Hun kjenner hun rødmer, det føles så intimt å innrømme det, si høyt at hun liker hårene, at hun liker svetten, duften av kropp.  
“Mm”. Eva strekker seg litt. Legger begge armene over hodet, strammer baken litt, skyter hoftene litt opp. Ligger flatt på ryggen. Brystene ligger runde i den svarte BHen, peker rett opp. Magen er stram, den svarte trusen ligger tett inntil huden over hoftene. Hun ser de lyse hårene på lårene reise seg i den kjølige soveromsluften, ser noen spredte mørke hår nedover låret fra trusekanten.

Vilde ser ned på Eva, svelger. Hun lar usikkert hånden gli over henne, kjenner det myke silkestoffet i BHen under fingerspissene, den myke huden på magen. Hun ser på Evas ansikt, forsøker å tolke det. Eva ser avslappet ut, smiler, ligger nesten i ro, beveger seg litt, de små bevegelsene som tyder på at hun liker dette. Vilde våger å flytte hånden enda litt lenger ned, fingertuppene har nådd strikken i den svarte trusen nå. Hun sniker den under, møter en kant med krusete hår. Et svakt stønn slipper ut av Eva. Hun presser seg opp mot Vildes hånd.

“Åh. Du har hår her også.” Vilde beveger forsiktig på fingrene, smiler. Hun hadde ikke ventet det. Ventet seg glatt hud, ventet bare en liten pute av hår nederst mot leppene. Eller, hun vet ikke hva hun ventet, vet ikke om hun ventet seg at Eva skulle være glattbarbert og hårløs, eller om bare leppene skulle være glatte, vokset kanskje, eller om hun skulle ha hår der nede. Hun har ikke tenkt på det, ikke våget tenke på det, bare drømt om det, sett det for seg i mørke blaff når hun lukker øynene. Glimt av rosa, glinsende lepper, av naken hud, vått, mørkt.

“Eg pleier ikke å barbere meg. Det er jo helt naturlig med hår.”  
“Jeg liker å barbere meg. Det blir så glatt. Kjenner alt så mye bedre.”  
“Du var deilig da, Vilde.” Eva kysser henne mykt. “Men det vokser jo ut igjen, det er så mye styr med å barbere det.”  
“Jeg barberer meg nesten hver dag.”  
“Åh.” Eva smiler og gnir nesen sin mot henne. “Så du er helt glatt hver eneste dag?” spør hun lavt.  
Vilde nikker, kjenner at hun rødmer litt ved tanken på at Eva spurte om det, lurer på om Eva vil tenke på det hver gang de treffes nå.  
“Kanskje eg kan hjelpe deg med barberingen en dag?” Evas stemme er dyp og lav, hun nesten hvisker det mot Vildes munn.   
Ordene går som ild gjennom Vilde, hun kjenner gnistene samle seg i en kilende ildkule i magen, kjenner de iler ned mot skrittet.

Hun ser nedover Eva, den lyse huden, en føflekk på siden av magen like nedenfor brystkassen, de myke konturene, ingen harde kanter. Ser ned på fingrene sine som fortsatt er halvveis nede i trusen, føler det krusete håret mot fingertuppene, beveger dem så vidt, kjenner fuktighet.

Vilde flytter hånden og tar tak i trusen på hver siden av hoftene, Eva løfter baken litt og Vilde drar trusen ned mot lårene, vrikker den av, ser den våte flekken foran på den. Hun forsøker ta inn synet. Synet av Evas kjønn, av det krøllete håret, av fuktigheten som har gjort håret mørkt innerst, nederst. De spredte hårene mot kanten av trusen, nedover lårene. Ikke en klart definert bikinilinje, ikke en tydelig frisert hårkant.

Hun stryker med fingrene over håret, legger tomlene midt på venusberget og stryker opp og ned. De andre fingrene ligger i fordypningen mot lårene, kjenner de stive hårene mot dem. Tommelen smyger seg ned mot det fuktige, mot der de to sidene møtes. Evas mørke øyne ser på henne. Hun sprer beina litt og presser hoftene enda mer opp idet Vildes finger glir ned mellom leppene.

Det er helt stille. Ingen av dem sier noe, de holder pusten, ingen stønning eller tung pust. 

Vilde lar fingrene gli ned mot det varme, glatte. Smyger seg nedover, mellom hudfoldene, innover, bakover, ut, fremover. Hun skyver Evas lår fra hverandre, vil se henne, kjenne henne. Stikker en finger inn i henne, tar den ut, lar den gli vått over huden hennes, kjenner hvordan Eva føles mot fingertuppene hennes. Hun kjenner Eva spenner seg når hun nærmer seg klitten, når hun stryker over den følsomme huden oppover langs leppene, hører et stønn når en fingertupp stryker lett over tappen, forsiktig, lett, ikke for hardt. 

Hun bøyer seg ned og kysser henne, kysser punktet der leppene møtes, kjenner en skjelving gå gjennom Eva. Stikker tungen ut, smaker. Kjenner smaken av kjønn mot tungen, den likner smaken av henne selv når hun stikker fingeren i munnen etter å ha tatt på seg selv. Hun har aldri smakt på en annen jente, det slår henne at Eva smaker som henne selv, men likevel annerledes. En annen skarp smak, en annen duft, en annen følelse. Søtt, salt, litt syrlig, et hint av bringebær og gotteri.

Teksturen er annerledes enn hun har kjent før. Evas lepper er større enn hennes egne, de stikker ut på en annen måte. De er ruglete og likevel glatte, fuktige. Hun lar tungen gli over dem, først den ene, så den andre. Smyger tungen inn mellom den indre og den ytre leppen, kjenner hårene mot tungen. Det føles merkelig, det er som om hårene ikke skulle vært der, som om de forstyrrer følelsen gjennom tungen. Likevel føles det ikke feil, det er ingenting feil med Eva, alt føles helt riktig.

Hun slikker opp og ned langs leppene, smaker dem, former leppene til små lette kyss, lar leppene treffe Evas lepper, det kjennes litt likt, den bløte, myke huden, fuktigheten, som om Evas hadde slikket på leppene sine like før hun kysset henne. Eva presser seg litt opp mot henne, det er som om hun besvarer kysset selv om hun ikke kan kysse tilbake. De krøllete hårene på venusberget og langs leppene kiler Vilde på overleppen og kinnet. Det er helt annerledes enn skjeggstubber, mye mykere, en mer varsom kiling. Det er annerledes enn håret rundt guttene hun har sugd også. Det var tørrere og grovere, hadde en helt annen lukt, mye bitrere, en skarpere svettelukt. Maskulin, mer aggressiv, presset seg inn i nesen på en annen måte. Dette er en feminin følelse, fuktigheten, en mer søtlig duft, den lister seg rundt ansiktet hennes, omfavner det.

Vilde beveger seg langs leppene, lar tungespissen gli oppover, mot der leppene møtes, lirker den inn, inn i dalen mellom leppene på siden, kjenner Evas kropp sitre mot henne. Evas hender er urolige, før har hun hatt en arm bøyd opp langs hodet og den andre liggende over magen, fingrene spredt over navlen, lillefingeren fristende nær bikinilinjen, som om den ville sneket seg under strikken om det var en trusekant der. Hun smilte mot Vilde da hun kastet et blikk mot henne før hun smakte på henne, så avslappet ut, forventningsfull.

Nå krafser den ene hånden mot lakenet, som om den trenger noe å holde fast i, noe som verken er henne selv eller Vilde. Kroppen spenner seg, hun trekker hodet bakover i små rykk, senene på halsen strekker seg, huden strammes over kragebeina. Vilde ser det i små glimt, når hun ser på Eva som for å forsikre seg om at dette er greit, at hun kan fortsette med det hun gjør. Hun kjenner lårene rykke til under albuen sin, hun har hendene på innsiden av dem, på den myke huden opp mot lysken, albuene ligger over knærne, sprer lårene hennes, holder henne fast. Hun kjenner at Eva forsøker presse lårene sammen, kjenner følelsen av at dette er på kanten, at hun nærmer seg kanten, snart klar for å slippe taket og la bølgene skylle gjennom seg. 

Tungen glir frem og tilbake over tappen, hårene kiler mot tungespissen, mot nesen og kinnet når hun vrir litt på seg for å komme bedre til. Hun drar sitt eget lange lyse hår unna, det faller fremover, kiler sikkert Eva på innsiden av lårene. Eva stønner under henne, presser seg mot henne. Hun lar den brede tungen slikke langsommere over henne, lenger ut på siden, gjennom hårene. Former den til en spiss igjen, presser den mot de mest følsomme punktene.

Eva skjelver urytmisk, stønner, mumler noe. Hun har lagt den ene hånden på Vildes hode, som for å presse henne mot seg, eller for å kunne dra henne bort. Det kjennes ut som hun prøver beherske seg, ikke presse, ikke dra. Hun kjenner de spredte fingrene mot hodet, de er stive, hele hånden er spent.

Vilde presser hendene mot Evas lår, presser dem utover når Eva vil presse dem innover, holder henne fast mot sengen, mot madrassen. Hun slikker henne raskt, tenker på hva hun selv ville likt, hvilken takt som er best, den statiske bevegelsen er slitsom, men hun kjenner at Eva nærmer seg, at det er snakk om sekunder eller kanskje et halvt minutt før hun kommer over kanten.

Med ett kjenner hun Evas kropp stivne på en annen måte, hele kroppen blir stiv samtidig som den rykker til, hun stønner høyt, munnen er åpen, hodet bøyd helt bakover, hendene holder fast i lakenet og i Vildes hode. Vilde smiler mot Evas lepper, fortsetter å slikke, fortsetter å smake Eva, kjenner henne mot tungen, mot kinnet og nesen, mot hendene og hele seg. 

Eva slapper av, lener seg tilbake i sengen, er med ett helt avslappet. Vilde kysser henne, er forsiktig så hun ikke treffer det mest følsomme, kysser henne likevel forsiktig der hun nettopp slikket, et kyss litt lenger opp, kjenner det fuktige håret mot leppene sine, stryker forsiktig over Evas våte lepper med fingertuppene, som for å kjenne dem en siste gang før hun kryper lenger opp i sengen og drar dynen over dem, legger seg ved siden av Eva. Kjenner den myke kroppen hennes mot sin egen, den avslappede post-orgasmiske kroppen, der alle musklene slapper av, er søvnig, slapp. Hun kysser Eva lett på leppene, kjenner leppene hennes forme seg under henne, møte kysset hennes, kjenner Eva kjenne på smaken av seg selv, kjenne duften av seg selv. Legger en arm om henne og trekker henne inntil seg, de sier ingenting, bare trekker hverandre inn, inntil hverandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne lille stunden trengte visst en del 2 også. 
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer på første del, da :)


End file.
